Papai, de onde eu vim?
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: [Oneshot] Sesshoumaru e sua maior aventura! Contar de onde sua filha veio!


**Nota da autora: **_Essa fic eu fiz em parceria com a minha Nee-chan, Pri. Espero que gostem! -_

**Desclaimer: **_Sim ,sim. É da Rumiko-sama._

Papai, de onde eu vim?

Era uma manhã de sábado, um final de semana qualquer, Sesshoumaru ainda estava deitado em sua cama, enquanto Rin se dirigia a cozinha preparar o café da manhã e acordar sua querida filhinha Hyrin. Sesshoumaru e Rin haviam se conhecido na faculdade, se casaram e tiveram uma linda menina, ao qual estava com cinco aninhos hoje.

Quando Rin estava terminando de arrumar a mesa e passando o café, ouviu uma voz doce e frágil vindo de trás de si.

Mamãe...

Hy-chan? Já acordou?

A menina fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e sentou-se à mesa da cozinha.

Papai ainda tá dormindo? - falou coçando os olhinhos.

Sim. Vai lá chamá-lo para mamãe enquanto arrumo seu cereal, querida?

Tá! - ela se levantou rapidamente e foi ao destino do quarto de seus pais.

Subiu as escadas com cautela, entrou no quarto sem nenhum pudor, estava muito bom lá... Fresquinho... Escurinho... Tão aconchegante...

Tocou levemente a face do pai com o dedo indicador.

Papai... Levanta... - disse a doce menina.

Sesshoumaru remexeu-se na cama.

Vamos papai... - Hyrin não conteve o bocejo. Aproveitou e deitou com cuidado ao lado do pai.

Papai... Acorda... A mamãe pediu... Pediu pra você ir tomar café.

Sesshoumaru abriu levemente o olho esquerdo e viu sua filha prestes a dormir. Cobriu-a com o lençol e voltou a dormir.

Rin não tardou a ir ver o porquê da demora. Logo encontrou ambos dormindo.

Olha só, hei mocinha, vamos lá tomar o café. - falou Rin se sentando na cama.

Deixe-a dormir mais um pouco. - falou Sesshoumaru se sentando na cama.

Vocês são dois safados! Eu pedi para irem tomar o café, mas vocês preferiram ficar aqui, quietinhos, né? - disse ela fingindo estar brava.

Ele não respondeu, apenas chegou mais perto e lhe depositou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios, ela apenas sorriu, nunca havia imaginado que conseguiriam ser tão felizes como eram.

Venha, vamos lá tomar o seu famoso café. - disse levantando e puxando Rin. - Logo, logo ela irá acordar.

O sábado estava passando rapidamente. Rin se divertia vendo Sesshoumaru brincar com Hyrin, ela sabia que ele havia mudado muito desde que souberam que teriam um lindo bebê, agora ele demonstrava mais seus sentimentos, principalmente o ciúmes, ria sozinha imaginando como seria quando Hyrin arrumasse um namorado...

Sesshoumaru como de costume passava suas tardes lendo um bom livro em sua poltrona, enquanto Rin e sua querida "Hime-chan", como chamavam Hyrin, brincavam ou faziam outra coisa qualquer.

Papai. - falou uma doce e inocente voz vinda de trás do seu livro.

O que houve Hime-chan? - respondeu ele abaixando o livro e a colocando no colo.

Eu posso perguntar uma coisa? - com um sorriso.

Claro!

Papai, de onde eu vim?

O silêncio se instalou ali.

"Papai, de onde eu vim?" - aquela simples pergunta ecoou na mente de Sesshoumaru, como ele o Todo Poderoso Sesshoumaru, tinha que passar por aquilo? Como ele iria explicar aquilo para sua querida e inocente filhinha? Ele desejou do fundo do coração que tivesse entendido errado, mas sua maldita audição era boa demais para ter lhe enganado.

Heiiin, Papai! Você dormiu? - falou ela balançando as mãos à frente do pai.

Não filhinha, papai só não entendeu sua pergunta.

Eu perguntei de onde eu vim? Você e a mamãe me compraram em alguma loja? Como vocês fazem com as bonecas? - Falou ela docemente.

Não querida, não se pode comprar alguém.

Mas então de onde eu viiim?! - falou ela impaciente cruzando os bracinhos e fazendo bico.

Não precisa fazer manha, precisa? - respondeu ele.

Ela sabia que seu Pai não gostava quando fazia isso, teria que ser mais delicada para conseguir uma resposta convincente.

Bem melhor agora, não? - falou ele. - Bom, é um pouco complicada a historia, você quer realmente saber?

Papai, você não se lembra de onde eu vim, eu entendo, os homens são assim mesmo, bom, vou lá perguntar para a mamãe. - falou ela 'fazendo pouco caso' do Pai.

Hei, peraí, eu não disse que não lembrava. - disse irritado.

Ele a colocou novamente no colo e começou a tal história.

Certo tempo atrás, quando eu e sua mãe ainda não nos conhecíamos, eu era um dos youkais mais temidos e respeitados de todo o Japão.

Era papai? O senhor não é mais? - perguntou ela inocente.

Ele fechou os olhos e falou calmamente.

Sim, querida, eu ainda sou, mas se você for me interromper toda hora não continuarei mais a historia.

Hyrin fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e colocou ambas as mãos para tapar-lhe a boca.

Continuando, naquela época eu estava em um vilarejo muito rico e nobre, passando por lá, ouvi que um poderoso dragão prendia uma linda princesa em uma das torres mais altas do palácio do vilarejo.

- Ahhhhh, era a mamãe Papai?! - falou ela um pouco alto demais.

Sesshoumaru parou novamente a historia e a olhou com um olhar bravo, a pequenina tapou-lhe novamente a boca e falou um pequeno "desculpe" que saíra bastante abafada.

A menina baixou a cabeça envergonhada

Vou continuar. - falou passando a mão na cabeça da menina, ela afirmou.

Então, eu fui libertá-la, pois ela não merecia viver assim. Quando eu cheguei, vi que o dragão era enorme e soltava fogo.

Hyrin arregalava os olhos a cada palavra que o pai pronunciava. Mas não abriu mais a boca. Sesshoumaru continuou.

Mas eu era mais esperto, quando ele estava distraído eu o empurrei pra dentro da água!- narrou ele, demonstrando grande emoção numa batalha acirrada.

Empurrou? OO "- falou abismada.

Sesshoumaru a olhou novamente, com um olhar bravo, mas que se desmanchou, quando a menina abaixou a cabeça visivelmente envergonhada.

Desculpa papai, não vou falar mais nada! - Hyrin ainda continuava cabisbaixa, não gostava quando o pai fazia isso.

Ele viu que Hyrin não fazia de propósito, então apenas sorriu, passou a mão nos cabelos da menina e continuou.

Sim, eu o empurrei, ele era feroz, e tinha o dobro do meu tamanho, mas seu pai foi mais esperto! - falou ele vitorioso. - Ele se levantou e tentou dar-me um golpe pelas costas, eu logo desviei, saindo apenas com alguns arranhões.

Hyrin não piscava.

Foi quando desembainhei a Toukijin e... - ele não poderia falar coisas violentas, ela era apenas uma criança.

E o que Papai?!

E cortei, cortei... Cortei os destroços que o malvado dragão jogava em minha direção!

Suspirou aliviado.

Houve uma grande perseguição, a luta estava bem difícil, ele era bem rápido!

Foi então que ele de tão ágil e esperto, acabou indo em direção a uma parede e se chocou com ela! E acabou desmaiando!

Nooooossaaaaaa! - falou ela surpresa. - O dragão era meio burrinho né papai? Eu achei que o senhor iria cortar a cabeça dele fora com a sua espada, Papai!

Ele ficou abismado com o comentário de Hyrin, ela tinha apenas cinco anos e já falava em degolações?!

É muito feio falar esse tipo de coisa, mocinha, seu pai não é violento então você também não pode ser, ok?

Ela ficou quieta e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

"Ela tem que assistir menos televisão." - pensou ele.

Continua Papai!

Hum... Depois eu o petrifiquei com o veneno de minhas garras!

Nossa!

Foi aí que eu entrei na torre e vi a moça mais bonita do mundo! - falou ele com grande emoção.

Hyrin ficou agitada, sabia que era sua mãe, pois seu pai não teria coragem de chamar outra mulher assim.

Então ela acordou e me agradeceu com um beijo. -Sesshoumaru foi cauteloso com suas palavras.

Viu os olhinhos brilhantes de Hyrin seguidos de um comentário que, o fez empalidecer e sua pressão baixar momentaneamente.

Nyuh! Mamãe disse que beijar é legal! Não vejo a hora de beijar bastante!

Ele ficou quieto.

Você só poderá beijar o seu príncipe mocinha, se não você vai acabar pegando...

Pegando o que? - falou ela curiosa.

Ele deu uma pausa dramática, e logo disse friamente.

Sapinho.

A pequena viu que aquilo deveria ser alguma doença letal ou algo do tipo, resolveu não tocar mais no assunto e seguir todos os conselhos do pai de agora em diante.

Como eu ia terminando de falar, sua mãe era a mais bela princesa que já havia visto em toda a minha vida!

Papai, e eu? Você não me acha bonita? - falou ela fazendo menção que iria começar a chorar.

Você agora é a princesa mais linda da minha vida minha Hime-chan!

Ela soltou um gritinho e falou.

Você... Você... Você não ama mais a mamãe então? - falou já começando a chorar.

Não é nada disso, ela agora é minha rainha, e você minha princesinha. - falou ele tentando dar um sorriso doce, mas não conseguiu muito, afinal, não estava acostumado com esse tipo de gesto.

Ahhh, que bom Papai! - disse ela esfregando os olhinhos.

Nós acabamos nos apaixonando, casamos logo depois e fomos morar em meu castelo, foi aí que certo dia, quando estávamos de passagem no vilarejo perto do castelo, ouvimos algumas pessoas falando sobre uma certa lenda.

A pequena curiosa tinha seus olhos e ouvidos bem atentos.

Essa lenda falava de um presente enviado pelos deuses, esse presente era uma pequena e graciosa menininha.

Diziam também, que o senhor do castelo das terras vizinhas, os quais o papai sempre esteve em guerra, tinha achado essa pequena menina.

Mas ele pretendia dar de oferenda aos deuses novamente, porque seus negócios não iam tão bem quantos os meus e estavam quase falidos, porque nós estávamos ganhando a guerra.

Foi aí que eu e sua mãe nos envolvemos tanto com sua história, que decidimos que não iríamos permitir que o malvado senhor fizesse isso com a pequenina.

E o que vocês fizeram? - perguntou a menina curiosa.

Sua mãe teve a idéia de usar uma capa de invisibilidade que ela tinha ganhado do pai dela.

Hyrin nem piscava.

Foi quando nós entramos no castelo, sem fazer nenhum barulho, entramos no quarto que a bebezinha estava, e a pegamos... - Sesshoumaru falou sussurrando como se não quisesse fazer barulho.

Hyrin estava cada vez mais atenta.

Mas ao sairmos fomos descobertos! Pedi para que Rin fosse indo na frente com a bebezinha enquanto eu acabava com os guardas. Logo, o dono do castelo chegou, travamos uma das mais difíceis batalhas de toda a minha vida! 

Mas você venceu, né Papai? - perguntou a pequena.

Sim! Logo depois voltamos para a casa, com nosso querido tesouro.

Nossa! Papai... Quem era a menina? - Hyrin estava meio confusa, mas lá no fundo sabia que era ela.

Ela está sentada no meu colo...

Hyrin arregalou os olhos e disse com a vozinha trêmula.

Quer dizer que eu não sou sua filha de verdade?!

É nossa filha sim, teve uma parte da lenda que eu não disse pra você, essa parte dizia que quem chegasse a amar realmente a pequena menina iria tê-la como sua filha para todo o sempre!

Isso significa que você e a mamãe me amam? - perguntou ela limpando as lágrimas em seu rostinho.

Sim.

E muito! - falou Rin aparecendo na sala.

Mamãe! Você estava ai! - gritou ela.

Tinha vindo ver o que vocês estavam fazendo e acabei ouvindo a história toda.

História? Mas não é historia! Aconteceu de verdade! Que nem o Papai falou! - disse Hyrin.

Sim, é uma historia real, não é mesmo Rin? - falou Sesshoumaru se levantando com Hyrin no colo e se dirigindo a Rin.

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça seguido de um doce sorriso. Sesshoumaru se aproximou e deu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

Logo foram se deitar estava ficando tarde e queriam acordar cedo no dia seguinte para irem à casa de Inuyasha para fazer um churrasco em família, Miroku e Sango também estariam lá, disseram que tinham novidades para contar.

Um pouco antes de dormir, Sesshoumaru disse a Rin enquanto cobria Hyrin, que dormia ali com eles.

Não me arrependo nenhum pouco de ter enfrentado aquele dragão sabia?

Por quê?- perguntou Rin com um sorriso.

Tenho mesmo é que agradecê-lo, porque foi ele quem me deu as duas jóias mais preciosas de toda a minha vida. 

**FIM**


End file.
